Quem Tem Medo De Escuro?
by LizieHaruno
Summary: Haruno Sakura era um foguete que havia explodido no mundo da moda. Sofreu um trauma aos oito anos. E decidiu que nunca mais deixaria nennhum homem tocar e usar seu corpo.Sasuke se apaixona por Sakura. Mas Sakura sente repulsa. o que podera acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura nascera em uma cidade pequena, Filha natural de Sayuri Haruno, uma empregada que trabalhava em uma das famílias mais importantes da cidade. Sayuri tinha 17 anos era linda, e Kenko o rapaz de 20 anos, belo loiro, filho da família,Sentiu-se atraído por ela. Seduziu-a, e um mês depois, Sayuri soube que estava grávida. Quando contou a kenko ele disse: _Isso é maravilhoso_  
E correu para escritório do pai, para dar a má notícia.  
O pai chamou Sayuri ao seu escritório na manhã seguinte e disse:

_Não quero uma puta trabalhando nesta ê está despedida._

Sem dinheiro, sem formação e sem habilidades, Sayuri se empregou como faxineira num prédio industrial, trabalhando horas, pra sustentar a filha recém nascida.  
Em cinco anos tinha juntado dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma casa velha de tabúa que transformou numa pensão para homens. Converteu os cômodos numa sala de estar, sala de jantar,quatro quartos pequenos e um pequeno cômodo conversível onde Sakura dormia. A partir dessa época uma série de homens vivia chegando e partindo.

_Eles são seus tios_ Dizia Sayuri._ Não os incomode._

Sakura ficou satisfeita por ter uma familia tão grande, Até ter idade suficiente para saber que todos eles eram estranhos.

Quando tinha oito anos estava dormindo em seu pequeno quarto escuro quando foi acordada com um sussurro gutural. _Shhh! Não faça barulho._ Sakura sentiu a camisola sendo levantada, e antes que pudesse protestar um dos seus "tios" estava em cima dela, com a mão em sua boca. Sakura pode sentir ele abrindo as suas pernas à força. Tentou lutar, mas ele segurou-a Ela sentiu o membro do sujeito rasgando seu corpo e se encheu de uma dor excruciante. Ele foi implacável penetrando com força, indo cada vez mais fundo, esfregando sua pele até machucar. Sakura podia sentir o sangue quente jorrando. Estava gritando em silêncio, com medo de desmaiar estava pressa na escuridão aterrorizante do quarto. Finalmente depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Sentiu o estremecer e depois recuar. Ele sussurrou:

_Eu vou embora, mas se algum dia você contar isso a sua mãe eu volto e mato ela._ E saiu.

A semana seguinte foi quase insuportável . Ela sofria o tempo todo, mas tratou do corpo lacerado da melhor maneira possível, Até que a dor foi passando. Queria contar a mãe o que aconteceu, mas não ousava. Se algum dia contar alguma coisa a sua mãe eu volto e mato ela. O incidente durou apenas alguns minutos, mas aqueles poucos minutos mudaram a vida de Sakura. Ela se transformou, de um menininha que tinha sonhado em ter marido e filhos, Em alguém que se sentia manchada e desgraçada. Resolveu que nunca mais deixaria um homem tocá-la. outra coisa havia mudado em Sakura. A partir daquele noite, **Ficou com medo de escuro. **

Lavava roupa, passava pano no chão, varria e ajudava com o jantar, Sua vida se tornou uma rotina pavorosa cheia de tédio. Era ansiosa para ajudar a mãe esperando uma palavra de elogio. Mas nunca havia. Sua mãe estava ocupada demais com os pensionistas para prestar atenção à filha. Quando Sakura era bem pequena, um morador gentil leu para ela a historia de Alice no pais das maravilhas e Sakura ficou fascinada pelo modo como Alice escapou para a toca de coelho mágica._ é disso que eu preciso, não posso passar o resto da vida lavando banheiro, passando pano no chão, e limpando a sujeira de estranhos_ E um dia Sakura achou a toca de coelho mágica. Era sua imaginação, que a levava a qualquer lugar aonde quisesse ir. Reescreveu sua vida... Tinha um pai e sua mãe. Nunca ficavam com raiva e nem gritavam com ela. Todos moravam numa casa linda. A mãe e o pai a amavam. Quando Sakura estava com quatorze anos, Sua mãe se casou com um dos pensionistas, Fuuma, um sujeito carrancudo que reclamava de tudo Sakura não conseguia fazer nada que o agradasse

_O jantar está péssimo._

_A cor desse vestido não combina com você. _

_O abajur do quarto ainda está quebrado eu disse pra você consertar._

_Você não terminou de limpar os banheiros._

O padrasto de Sakura era alcoólatra, a noite a menina podia ouvir o som de socos e gritos. De manhã Sayuri aparecia usando maquiagem pesada que não conseguia esconder os hematomas e os olhos roxos. Sakura ficava arrasada.  
_A gente deveria sair daqui, minha mãe e eu nos amamos_.  
Uma noite, escutou vozes no quarto ao lado

_Por que não se livrou da criança antes de ela nascer? _

_Eu tentei não deu certo._

Sakura sentiu como se tivesse levado um chute na barriga, Sua mãe nunca a desejara. Ninguém a queria. Achou outra fuga do pavor interminável da vida: O mundo dos livros. Tornou-se uma leitora insaciável e passava todo o tempo que podia na biblioteca pública.

No fim de semana nunca sobrava dinheiro para Sakura, e ela arranjou trabalho como babá, invejando as famílias felizes que jamais teria.

Aos dezessete anos estava se transformando na beldade que sua mãe um dia fora. Os garotos da escola começaram a convidá-la para sair. Ela sentia repulsa. Recusava todos Aos sábados, quando não havia aula e suas tarefas terminavam, ela corria até a biblioteca e passava a tarde lendo. A Sra. Shizune , bibliotecária. Era uma mulher inteligente e simpática de modos calmos e amigáveis. Vendo Sakura com tanta freqüência na biblioteca ficou curiosa. Um dia falou:

_É bom ver uma pessoa jovem que gosta tanto de ler. Você passa muito tempo aqui._

Esse foi o passo inicial de uma amizade. À medida que as semanas se passavam, Sakura expôs seus medos, esperanças e sonhos para a bibliotecária.

_O que você gostaria de fazer da vida, Sakura?_

_Ser professora._

_Acho que você seria uma professora maravilhosa. É a profissão mais recompensadora do mundo._

Sakura começou a falar, e parou. Estava se lembrando da conversa do café da manhã com a mãe e o padrasto há uma semana. 

__Eu preciso fazer faculdade. Quero ser professora. __

__Professora?_Fuuma riu_ Que idéia idiota! Os professores não ganham ê pode ganhar mais varrendo o chão. De qualquer modo, sua velha e eu não temos dinheiro para mandar você para a faculdade _

__Mas me ofereceram um bolsa, e... _E daí Sakura? Você vai passar quatro anos desperdiçando o tempo. Com a aparência que você tem, poderia vende o rabo.  
_Sakura saiu da mesa.

_Há um problema. Eles não me deixam ir para faculdade_  
Sua voz estava em bargada._Eu vou passar o resto da vida fazendo o que faço agora!

_Claro que não._O tom de shizune era firme_ Quantos anos você tem? _

_Faltam três meses para fazer dezoito._

_logo terá idade para tomar suas decisões, Você é uma jovem linda, Sakura. Sabe disso?

_Não, na verdade não.__Como é que eu vou dizer a ela que me sinto um monstro?Não me sinto bonita_._Eu odeio minha vida, Shizune, Não quero ser como... quero ir embora dessa alguma coisa diferente e nunca vou ter_

_Estava se esforçando pra controlar as emoções_

_Nunca terei a chance de fazer alguma coisa, De ser alguém.

_Sakura... _Eu nunca deveria ter lido todos aqueles livros._  
Sua voz estava amarga.

_Por quê?_

_Porque eles estão cheios de mentiras. Todas aquelas pessoas lindas, lugares chiques e mágicos..._

Sakura parou por um momento.

_Não existe magia._  
Shizune examinou-a por um óbvio que a auto-estima de Sakura tinha sido tremendamente prejudicada.

_Sakura existe magia, mas você tem de ser o mágico. Você tem de fazer a magia acontecer.

_Verdade?_O tom de Sakura era cínico._Como eu faço isso?_

_Primeiro nos precisamos saber quais são os nossos seus são de uma vida cheia de empolgação. De gente interessante e lugares chiques. Na próxima vez que vier aqui, vou lhe mostrar como realizar seus sonhos.  
_Mentirosa._

Na semana depois de ter se formado, Sakura voltou a biblioteca, Shizune disse:

_Sakura, você se lembra do que eu falei sobre fazer sua própria magia?_

_Lembro_ Disse Sakura.

Shizune enfiou a mão debaixo da mesa e pegou um punhado de revistas; _Vogue, Glamour, Essense, Teens, Cosmogirl..._ e lhe entregou. Sakura olhou as revistas.

_ O que eu devo fazer com isso?_

_Você já pensou em ser modelo?_

_Não._

_Olhe essas revistas. Então diga se elas lhe dão alguma idéia que possam trazer magia a sua vida.

_Ela esta bem intencionada, Mas não entende, pensou Sakura._

_Obrigada Shizune, eu vou olhar_

_Semana que vem vou procurar um emprego. _

Sakura levou todas as revistas para a pensão, enfiou num canto qualquer do seu pequeno quarto e se esqueceu a tarde fazendo suas tarefas. Quando começou a se preparar para dormir, exausta, lembrou-se das revistas. Pegou algumas por curiosidade, e começou a folhear. Era outro mundo., Outra realidade As modelos se vestiam lindamente e tinham ao lado homens bonitos, elegantes, em lugares exóticos de todo o mundo. Sakura sentiu um súbito desejo de ser como elas, De viver aquela vida. Colocou rapidamente um roupão e foi correndo até o banheiro. Examinou-se no espelho. Achou que talvez fosse bonita. Todo mundo dizia que ela era. Mesmo que seja verdade eu não tenho experiência,Pensou no futuro em sua pequena mundo tem de começar em algum lugar. Você tem de ser o mágico, fazer sua própria magia.

Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, estava na biblioteca para falar com Shizune.  
Shizune ergueu a cabeça, surpresa ao vê-la tão cedo.

_Bom dia, Sakura. Viu as revistas?._

_Vi._Sakura respirou fundo_ Gostaria de tentar ser modelo, o problema é que não tenho idéia de por onde começar._

Shizune sorriu.

_Eu tenho. Olhei a lista telefônica de Tokio,Você disse que queria sair dessa cidade?_

Shizune pegou na bolsa um papel e entregou a Sakura.

_É uma lista das doze principais agências de modelos de Tokio, com endereço e telefone._Ela apertou a mão de Sakura._Comece por cima. Sakura ficou pasma.

_Eu não sei como agradecer... _  
Eu lhe digo que eu veja suas fotos nessas revistas.

Durante o jantar naquela noite Sakura disse:

_Decidi que vou ser modelo. Seu padrasto grunhiu.

_É idéia mais estúpida que você teve até hoje. Qual é o seu problema? Todas as modelos são putas. A mãe de Sakura suspirou

_Sakura, não cometa o mesmo erro que eu. Eu também tive sonhos vão matar você. Você é pobre. Não vai chegar a lugar nenhum._

E foi nesse momento que Sakura tomou sua decisão.

Às cinco horas da manhã seguinte Sakura arrumou a mala e foi para a estação rodoviária. Na bolsa havia algum dinheiro que tinha ganho trabalhando como babá. A viagem de ônibus demorou duas horas.E Sakura passou esse tempo fantasiando sobre o futuro. Hospedou-se num hotel barato e às nove passou pela porta da agência de modelos que estava no topo da lista que Shizune tinha lhe dado. Sakura estava sem maquiagem e usava um vestido amarrotado, porque não tinha como passar as roupas. Não havia ninguém na recepção. Ela se aproximou de um homem sentado numa sala, Trabalhando atrás de uma mesa.  
_Com licença_Disse Sakura.

O homem grunhiu alguma coisa sem levantar a cabeça. Sakura hesitou.

_Eu queria saber se vocês precisam de uma modelo.

_Não _disse o homem_ Não estamos contratando._ Sakura suspirou

_Obrigada de qualquer modo._E se virou para sair.

O homem ergueu os olhos, e sua expressão mudou

_Espera! Espera um minuto. Volte aqui._Você já trabalhou como modelo?

_Não. _

_Não faz ê vai aprender aqui, no trabalho._

A garganta de Sakura ficou subitamente seca.

_Isso significa que eu... que eu vou ser modelo?_

Ele riu.

_Vou dizer uma coisa: nós temos clientes que vão ficar malucos quando virem você.

Ela mal podia acreditar essa era a maior agência de modelos que existia, e eles...

_Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi. Eu dirijo essa agê é o seu nome? _

**_Haruno Sakura.**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruno Sakura era um foguete que havia explodido no mundo da moda, pele branquinha e um rosto que era sonho de qualquer fotógrafo. Olhos verdes suaves e inteligentes, lábios finos e sensuais, pernas longas e lindas e um corpo cheio de promessas eróticas. Seu cabelo rosa era cortado curto, num desalinhado deliberado, com alguns fios se esparramando na testa. No início daquele ano Sakura fora votada como a modelo mais linda do mundo. Para Sakura, Tudo estava acontecendo num ritmo atordoante, Aprendeu rapidamente os aspectos mais importantes da profissão de modelo: a agência tinha arranjado cursos sobre projeção de imagem, postura e caminhada, Boa parte do trabalho de modelo consistia em atitude, E para Sakura isso significa representar porque não se sentia bonita nem desejável. A expressão " sensação instantânea" poderia ter sido inventada para Sakura. Ela projetava não somente uma imagem provocadora e empolgante, Mas também um ar de intocabilidade, que era um desafio para os homens. Em dois anos Sakura tinha subido ao degrau mais alto de modelos. Agora com seus 20 anos, Foi convidada para um dos eventos mais importantes do mundo da moda. Evento esse que a Estilista, Mikoto Uchiha, Uma mulher simpática, e agradável. Que teve um carreira fantástica como modelo. Pessoa que Sakura tem grande estima. Fora uma das pessoas que ajudaram em seu percurso. Lançaria mais uma de suas fantásticas coleções.

Em algum lugar da enorme agência, Sakura fazia caras e bocas. Usando uma lingerie branca, enfeitada com pedras nos tons champagne e rosa, e um grande diamante de 16 quilates. Maquiagem rica em cores, Destacando seus olhos verdes. O que realçava ainda mais sua beleza exuberante. Sakura era o novo rosto da marca _Victoria's Secret_. E essas fotos seriam expostas no catálogo. Enquanto o fotógrafo dava sinal à Sakura de que o material já era suficiente, Os assistentes já se posicionavam para ajuda-la. Um trazia um roupão branco e macio, que logo foi de encontro ao corpo semi-nu de Sakura. Outro trazia um copo de àgua. Sakura bebericou um gole, E devolveu.

_ É tão bom ser paparicada._ Sakura Finalizou com um belo sorriso._

_ Você merece._ Disse um dos assistentes._

Logo vinha um "homem" Adentrando o recinto sem cerimonias.

_Diva! me amarrota que eu tô passada!As fotos ficaram lindas, acabei de sair da estúdio._Disse Sai com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Sai trabalhava na agência, era o profissional da maquiagem tinha capacidade,ousadia e a inspiração para fazer qualquer mulher conquistar o mundo. Um homem de pele branca e pálida, cabelos curtos e negros um rosto fino e figurino sempre extravagante e divertido.-

_Quem bom, isso pode me garantir mais um ano de contranto._ Disse Sakura dando uns pulinhos._

_ Duvido que eles abririam mão da modelo mais requisitada do ano._Falava um Sai convicto._E vocês dois estão esperando o que pra sair daqui, Xispa!_

_Já .. já vamos!._ Sairão às pressas._

_hahahaha._ Sakura gargalhava._ Você não tem jeito mesmo Sai._

Sai a acompanhou nas risadas quando foi interropindo pelo som do seu celular a tocar.

_" I know you want me (want me)... you know I want cha (want cha)... I know you want me..._."

_Err... Desculpe_.Disse Sai, Vermelho._É uma ligação importante, nos vemos amanhã._ Despediu-se as pressas e saiu com passas rápidos da sala.

_ Esse Sai não tem jeito. haha _

Sakura sentou-se em das cadeiras da enorme sala, e levou as mãos aos olhos, massageando com leveza. Parou o que estava a fazer quando viu quem acabava de entrar na sala. Sorriu ao vê-la.

_Mikoto._

Sakura falava já se levantando, para abraça lá ._

_Estou tão ansiosa._Disse Mikoto, apreensiva_ Não tenho certeza se os clientes vão aprovar essa coleção._

_Mikoto, Não tem porque ficar assim._Disse uma Sakura sorridente_ Você é talentosa, é boa no que faz, e sabe disso._

_Obrigada querida, Sabe que sua opinião é muito importante pra mim, Você é a filha que nunca tive._

Sakura processou por alguns instantes o que Mikoto acabara de falar.

_Não sabe como o que você disse, me alegrou._ Sakura sorriu_ Vejo em você a figura materna que não tive._

_Querida, Esqueça os fantasmas do passado e seja feliz_ Mikoto continuou._Agora tenho que ir, prometa que não vai ficar pensando em bobagens como essa, só vim te dar um oi._

Sakura sorriu sapeca.

_Claro, também tenho que ir..._olhou o relógio_ Esta ficando tarde._ Despediram-se , Mikoto saiu e deixou Sakura que estava se vestindo, Depois de pronta. Sakura também saiu.

Se pôs a caminhar lentamente em direção à movimentada rua, Dispensou o motorista, queria esticar as pernas.

Afinal o apartamento era apenas a alguns quarteirões dali.  
Andava despreocupada olhando as pessoas, que passavam ao seu redor.

_Tenho tudo o que alguém pode querer da vida, Amigos, Um trabalho íncrivel, Mas porque me sinto tão só?_

Morava sozinha mas sempre convidava às amigas, Gostava disso, assim não se sentia tão só. Adentrou a portaria e subiu de elevador até o seu andar. Abriu a porta do apartamento, Quando Hinata a cumprimentou.

_Sakura-chan você demorou hoje, onde esteve? Nos... _ Foi interrompida por ino, Que saiu do banheiro com um roupão branco, e um toalha na cabeça.

_SAKURA estávamos te esperando, hoje nós vamos sair, Já que a Hinata vai sair com o namorado misterioso dela, e a Tenten vai sair com o Neji._

_Namorado misterioso?._Sakura lançou um olhar interrogativo para Hinata_ Meninas desculpem, estou tão cansada. E amanhã teremos de acordar cedo._

_Err... que... Ainda não tive oportunidade... de apresentar o Naruto à vocês _Completou Hinata, Vermelha._

_Mas, Sakura? Você não pode continuar assim, você só trabalha. Tem que se divertir um pouco._Disse ino._

_Desculpe Ino, Boa noite meninas._Disse Sakura, já adentrando o quarto._

_Hinata, eu não entendo. Queria tanto que Sakura se libertasse de tudo que a reprime, Mas não consigo sou uma péssima amiga_

_Não diga isso, a culpa não é sua, Ela tem que fazer isso sozinha_ Disse Hinata mais como uma constatação._

Uchiha Sasuke, 23 anos, Um rosto com traços marcantes e fortes, Uma boca sedutora, sempre com palavras cativantes. Possuía um corpo instigante; braços fortes, ombros largos, barriga bem definida. Lindo como um Deus do olimpo. Um empresário rico e bem sucedido. Assim como seu pai e seu irmão mais velho. Com uma personalidade forte, sério na maior parte do tempo. Pois sua profissão exigia, Com os amigos, era uma pessoa totalmente a vontade.

Sasuke, acabara de chegar em casa, Depois de um dia cansativo na empresa. Jogou sua pasta em um canto qualquer. Da imensidão daquela sala, sentou-se totalmente largado no sofá. Jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a confortavelmente, Em seguida começou a afrouxar a gravata. Quando sua mãe caminhava em direção a ele, Com um sorriso lindo

_Filho, quero que esteja na primeira fila amanhã._

_Mãe sabe que eu não gosto daquele ambiente._Sasuke tentou esboçar uma careta._ modelos andando de um lado a outro e flashes... Quantos flashes.

Mikoto achou graça da expressão do filho.

_Sabe o quanto esperei por isso, Será um momento importante, Muito importante eu quero dizer... E bem, eu gostaria de compartilhar esse momento com minha família. Já que seu pai e Itachi estão fora do país, Sua presença é indispensável._ Completou séria_ E não aceito um "não" como resposta._

Sasuke se deu por vencido.

_Tudo bem Mãe, Sei que é importante pra você._Disse levantando-se_ Então eu estarei lá, Mas não posso demorar_ Completou beijando a testa da mãe.

Subiu em passos lentos às escadas.

_Eu entendo, Mas quero te apresentar uma pessoa amanhã._

Sasuke parou por um momento, e virou se corpo para olhá-la.

_Uma pessoa?_Perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha._

_Sim querido, Ela é muito especial pra mim._Disse mikoto sorridente._

_Humm.. então é ela?conhecerei com maior prazer._completou com uma risada._

_Humm.. então é ela?conhecerei com maior prazer._completou com uma risada._

_Filho, ela é muito diferente, não pense dela dessa Você mesmo vai notar isso. _

_Esta bem, prometo que não vou sair até conhece lá._fez uma pausa e continuou _Boa noite._

Subiu alguns degraus restantes da escada, E adentrou seu quarto, Jogou-se de costa na enorme cama, de tecidos brancos e almofadas fofas. _Bom, pelo menos não estarei tão sozinho, Naruto e Neji com certeza, apareceram por lá. _Levantou-se, tomou um banho demorado. Olhou alguns projetos pendentes, e quando sentiu que não agüentaria mais, Se rendeu e foi dormir. O dia seria cheio amanhã.


	3. Chapter 3

O dia lá fora levantara com esplendor, esbanjando sua luz em mais perfeita sintonia com a natureza. Os primeiros raios de sol iam entrando sorrateiramente pelas brechas das cortinas verdes do quarto de Sakura. Aos poucos foi sentindo a claridade lhe incomodar abriu os olhos ainda com receio, tomou coragem e levantou-se, dirigindo-se às cortinas, posicionou ambas as mãos em cada lado da cortina e abriu de uma vez. Sorriu ao ver o lindo dia, ficou algum tempinho admirando o azul deslumbrante. E logo depois fora tomar um banho, demorado e relaxante, hoje seria um grande dia. Vestiu-se adequadamente, optou por roupas claras e leves, já que o clima estava agradável. Pegou sua bolsa, e foi para a cozinha, às meninas com certeza já estariam fazendo o desjejum. Andado pelo enorme corredor do apartamento, chegando à porta abriu-a. Recebeu um "bom dia" em uníssono.

_Bom dia garotas, madrugaram hoje, não?_Sakura falava enquanto se servia de chá e torradinhas._

_Nem fale, chegamos super tarde, e ainda fui obrigada a tomar um banho geladíssimo, para disfarçar às olheiras._ Tenten concluiu por fim_ Imagina se apareço com olheiras na agência?

Todas deram risadas.

_Não quero nem pensar no que Orochimaru faria com você._Disse Hinata.

_Aquele homem é lunático._ Tenten completou com uma risada._

_Ah, coitado._risos._Ele só um pouco obcecado pelo trabalho dele._Completou Sakura.

_E não se esqueça da obsessão pelos cabelos dele._Disse Hinata.._

_Ele ainda diz que é natural._ Falou uma Tenten revirando os olhos._Ninguém merece!

_Gente, fiquei sabendo que o kabuto terminou com ele, Vai ver por isso ele anda tão estressado._Ino disse arregalando os olhos._

_Nossa, por isso o mau humor da semana passada._Sakura fez uma pausa._Espero que ele fique bem._

_ Não esquenta Sakura, Eles vivem terminando e reatando o namoro._Ino olhou o relógio._Gente, estamos atrasadas.

_Tem razão o motorista já deve estar lá embaixo._Disse Hinata._Vamos meninas?_

Apressaram o passo e desceram. O motorista já estava à espera. Acomodaram-se na _limousine_ e seguiram viagem até a agência. Teriam de vestir às roupas, para que os últimos ajustes fossem devidamente feitos. Assim que colocaram os pés na portaria, já se podia avistar um Orochimaru vermelho de raiva. Com uma mão na cintura e batendo os pés em sinal de protesto.

_Eu devia esganá-las, estão meia hora atrasadas._Falava Orochimaru indo em direção à sala onde os ajustes seriam feitos, sendo seguidos por quatro jovens, que não se atreviam à dizer uma palavra._E não me olhem como se eu fosse um monstro, Sabem que temos que cumprir o horário a risca._

_Acabamos nos distraindo no café da manhã._Falava Hinata, fitando o chão_Desculpe, não vai se repitir._

_Acho bom._Orochimaru falava enquanto escolhia a dedo as roupas, entregando a cada uma._Experimentem logo. Não podemos nós atrasar mais, ainda temos muito trabalho

Em outro lugar Sasuke dirijia projetos, assinava um pilha de papéis, tentava adiantar o trabalho porque teria que sair logo à tarde, para prestigiar o trabalho de sua mãe. _O que eu não faço por você mãe... Será que... _Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som estridente do telefone.

_Alô_

_Sasuke-sama, os clientes já estão ligando para confirmar a reunião.

_Reunião? Como assim reunião?_

_O senhor Uchiha Fugaku, deixou marcada assim que saiu de viagem. E ressaltou que é de estrema importância conseguir bons contratos. _Reunião? Logo hoje? Estou perdido._

_Para que horas está previsto o inicio da reunião?

_As três e meia da tarde. Senhor. Três e meia da tarde? O tal desfile começa as cinco em ponto, Reuniões sempre tem horário para começar e nunca um horário especifico para terminar.

_Senhor? Ainda está aí?

_Obrigado Aiko._por fim desligou o telefone.

_ Ótimo o que farei agora?talvez se eu ligar para o Naruto ele poderá assumir a reunião... Ele com certeza vai recusar, sei que ele quer ir ao desfile.. Talvez o Neji... não também não. Droga, vou ter que decepcionar minha mãe desta vez._

Saiu do escritório, queria almoçar em casa. De lá aproveitaria o caminho e passaria no trabalho de sua mãe, contaria o infortúnio. Foi caminhando em passos moderados até o elevador, que o levou até o subsolo onde fica o estacionamento do grande edifício. Apertou o botão do alarme e adentrou o carro. ligou o ar-condicionado, ajustando em um clima agradável. E saiu, andando a pouco mais de 60km/h. Assim que chegou na mansão, diminuiu a velocidade, parou o carro próximo a entrada da casa. Ao lado do belo jardim,que mais parecia um mostruário de cores, exuberante com flores belas e coloridas. Entrou, e logo avistou seu irmão preparando uma bebida para si.

_Itachi diga que meu pai voltou com você?_falou apreensivo, como quem espera por um milagre_

_Nossa, não vai ao menos cumprimentar seu irmão?_Disse Itachi fazendo graça_Sim ele voltou, foi ver a mamãe, Desculpar-se por não poder ir ao tal desfile. Acho que tem uma reunião importante._

_A melhor notícia que eu podia receber._ Falou Sasuke um tanto aliviado_.E então como foi a viagem? Imaginei que demorariam um pouco mais._

_Foi tranquilha, porém cansativa, tinham muitas... _bebericou um gole da bebida e concluiu por fim._ pendências. hehe _ Itachi, seu vício vai te matar._

Disse Sasuke em tom brincalhão.

_Vai também vai ver o desfile?_

Itachi engasgou.

_Como assim também?_Itachi riu._Uchiha Sasuke prestigiando um desfile, Aposto que aquele Sai, o discípulo do Orochimaru vai apreciar sua companhia. haha._

_Hahaha, engraçadinho._Falou já virando as costas._Vou subir, e a propósito Itachi? _

_O que?_Disse Itachi._

_Você é ridículo!_ Sasuke olhou de soslaio._

_Também te amo irmãozinho._

Em uma sala reservada, Estava a senhora Mikoto e seu marido Fugaku, que já conversavam há bastante tempo.

_Senti tanto sua falta querido._Disse Mikoto com olhar manhoso,Abraçada ao marido_

_Eu também Mikoto, teríamos mais tempo para nós se você não passasse tanto tempo neste lugar, não é?_

_Ah, por favor Fugaku, E o que isso tem haver? Não comece com isso, é meu trabalho e eu gosto._ponderou o que ia falar e continuo_ parei de trabalhar quando nos casamos porque já estava grávida de Itachi e não pode voltar quando ele já estava grandinho, por que logo veio o Sasuke, Mas agora meus filhos já são bem grandinhos e totalmente independentes não acha?_

_E quanto ao seu marido? Não conta?_ Disse Fugaku._

_Querido, eu amo, sabe disso. Mas eu não quero virar uma dona de casa, Eu quero mais emoção na minha vida, não gosto de fic ar parada._

_Estou vendo o quanto me ama._Disse Fugaku sério._Vou indo._

_Fugaku espere..._ Não houve resposta, só o som da porta sendo fechada com força.

Fugaku sempre fora machista, Quando a conheceu, Ela era modelo, logo a forçou a largar a carreira, com a desculpa de que ela era uma mulher comprometida, Ela não o obedeceu, alegando que quando ele a conheceu ela já trabalhava nisso. Mas quando engravidou, ele não permitiu mais, queria que ela ficasse o tempo todo disponível para os filhos e mesmo depois de crescidos, não permitiu o retorno dela. Então Mikoto achou outro meio de continuar com seu legado, tornou-se estilista. Ainda sobre prostestos do marido ciumento.

Ouviu-se o som de batidas na porta.

_Pode entrar._ Disse Mikoto desanimada._

Sai entrou um tanto desconfiado, reparando a cara de enterro de Mikoto.

_Diva, que desanimo é esse? Hoje é seu dia!_Disse Sai com um tom peculiar_

_Diva?Ah Sai, só você mesmo para me fazer dar risada em um momento como esse._Disse Mikoto, um pouco mais animada._O que queria falar?_

_Preciso que me acompanhe, já vou começar à maquiar algumas garotas, preciso que supervisione, para que a maquiagem fique em harmonia com às roupas

Foram em passos rápidos para o camarim, um tráfego de modelos de lingerie andando de um lado a outro, assistentes por todos os lados, segurando roupas e sapatos, Orochimaru prestes a ter um infarto, devido ao nervosismo.

_Hei você ai segura esse vestido direito, ele vale mais que sua vida._ Falou Orochimaru com certo nojinho._Esses estagiários me dão asco. _Saí queridinha, pode se apressar maquiá-las mais rápido ? Não temos o dia todo, Você já deveria ter feito isso._

_Eu precisava de instruções de Mikoto, por isso a demora._Saí respirou por um momento._ Relaxa amiga, porque não vai tomar um calmante, enquanto eu termmino?_

_Tem razão._ Orochimaru colocou ambas as mãos na cintura enxuta._ Mas acho bom já ter terminado quando eu voltar._ E saiu daquele aglomerado humano.

Mikoto minuciosamente dava instruções a Sai. Que seguia a risca. Ela optou por maquiagem leve, apenas base, um pouco de rimel, sobras claras que acentuassem os olhos. Proibiu u uso de lápis de olho, Blush quase natural, para cada tom de pele.

_Entendeu Sai? Quero diversidade também. Se você abusar das sombras quero que diminua a intensidade dos batons._ Disse Mikoto._Vou me preparar.

_Sim Diva, perfeitamente..

Ela não queria extravagância, queria algo simples, apenas para realçar a beleza natural das modelos.

Em Hinata, usou uma sobra azul claro, cintilante, Que ficava mais em evidência com a luz.. E constratava perfeitamente com seus lindos olhos. Um blush rosa, apenas para corar um pouco. E batom da cor rosa queimado.

Em Tenten usou uma sombra amarela, minuciosamente esfumaçada. Um blush da cor bronze e batom vermelho .

Em Ino para realçar seus olhos azuis usou um tom laranja esfumaçado com amarelo, bem leve, blush rosa claro, e batom cor da boca.

E finalmente em Sakura, No contorno dos olhos fora usado um to azul claro, no canto dos olhos um tom roxo logo acima uma camada verde, e para finalizar um amarelo acima bem um contraste incrível com os belos olhos verdes. Levemente passou blush, muito leve. E um batom rosa marcante.

_Deslumbrante querida._Disse Saí, visivelmente emocionado com seu próprio trabalho._

_Você é que fez um bom trabalho._ Disse uma Sakura sorridente._ Orochimaru entrou no camarim, visivelmente mais calmo. Mas logo voltou a ficar nervoso quando as quatro e quarenta e cinco às modelos ainda estavam de lingerie.

_vocês não tem pena dos meus nervos! Vamos andem logo._Disse irritado, notou que um dos assistentes estava amarrotando uma das roupas._Dá essa roupa aqui estrupício, e não me faça perder a paciência._

Auxiliou a cada uma a se vestir, e deu instruções para que aguardassem em pé. Até o momento que deveriam entrar. Saiu do camarim e foi dar uma conferida na movimentação, pegou fones de ouvido pela qual receberia instruções de quando mandar cada uma a passarela.

**dai-cham**

que bom que está gostando *-*  
obrigada.


End file.
